dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 50
Supporting Characters: * Foreign Legion Antagonists: * Akmed Dul ** his bandits Other Characters: * Captain Barrat * Colonel Le Blanc * Pratt Locations: * ** Foreign Legion's most remote fort. | Writer3_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker3_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle3 = Biff Bronson: "Mystery in the Wax Museum" | Synopsis3 = An insane wax museum owner calls himself "the Mastermind" and uses actual dead people in his wax statues. Biff Bronson and Dan Druff put a stop to it. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff Antagonists: * The Mastermind * Hugo Other Characters: * Brenda Lucre | Writer4_1 = Paul Lauretta | Penciler4_1 = Paul Lauretta | Inker4_1 = Paul Lauretta | StoryTitle4 = King Carter: "Indian Adventure" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * King Carter Supporting Characters: * Red Rogers Antagonists: * Prince Ali Ghazi Locations: * | Writer5_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler5_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker5_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle5 = Buccaneer: "In the Palace of Natria" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Dennis Stone Supporting Characters: * Prince * Regina Antagonists: * The Pretender to the Throne Other Characters: * Daneo Locations: * Natria Vehicles: * Serpent | Writer6_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler6_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker6_1 = Mart Bailey | StoryTitle6 = Radio Squad: "Car Stealing on Increase" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Antagonists: * car thief gang Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler8_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker8_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle8 = Lt. Bob Neal: "Peril" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Bob Neal Supporting Characters: * Tubby Potts Other Characters: * Dr. Frank McDonald (Professor Smith in previous issue) Locations: * ** Vehicles: * Sub 662 | StoryTitle15 = Magic Crystal of History: "The Youth of Peter the Great" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * | Writer15_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler15_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker15_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer16_1 = Terry Gilkison | Penciler16_1 = Terry Gilkison | Inker16_1 = Terry Gilkison | StoryTitle16 = Flying Fox: "Riddle of the Gassed Pilots" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * "Buzz" Blair | Writer21_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler21_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker21_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle21 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Avenging Ghost" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Antagonists: * "Ghost" Other Characters: * Captain Dart | Writer22_1 = John Lehti | Penciler22_1 = John Lehti | Inker22_1 = John Lehti | StoryTitle22 = Red Coat Patrol: "Blackton and the Arson Plot" | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Sgt. O'Malley Supporting Characters: * Black Hawk * Flame Antagonists: * Blackton ** his foreman Other Characters: * Mac Locations: * | Writer23_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler23_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker23_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle23 = Bulldog Martin: "Bulldog in Switzerland" | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Bulldog Martin Supporting Characters: * Jonah Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * Last issue for Magic Crystal of History. This series ran from New Fun Comics #1, Feb 1935, until this issue, Dec 1939. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}